The chaotic Swan
by mysterynotsolved
Summary: The Swan family's latest generation seemed to have no character; not so much anymore. Bella has a brother, and new moon's grand finale at Volterra was not as glum as it was first proposed? And instead, Volterra was inviting/threatening a slightly unhinged young man, who has the same no sense of self preservation as his sister.
**What if Bella had a twin brother that was dragged into the supernatural world with her? Following his sister to Volterra, what is to become to David Swan? Who is the petite blonde guard who is glaring at him? Starts in New Moon.**

 **I'm going to do a mix of the film and the book... Take bits I like from each.**

 **I own nothing except the plot and my OC, David Swan. Gosh, but having Jasper Whitlock... mmmm...**

Bella Swan settled in to her seat on the plane. She could not get comfortable, twitching and shuffling in her seat. Alice Cullen, the vampire she had missed for many months, in the frozen flesh sat next to her, face blank from the flashes of visions that played before her mind.

Bella felt the surrealism of this. She was going to see her Edward. Her love. Her soul-mate. How could she sit still with this fast approaching her?

'Sis, please would you just sit still? Some people are trying to enjoy this plane ride.' Came a deep, amused voice from the seat behind her.

 _No. He wouldn't_. Bella thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut in horror.

'You can squeeze your eyes shut but I'm not going away little sis.'

Bella took in a deep breath before turning around.

'Please tell me I've fallen asleep and am having a nightmare.'

'Rightio! You are asle-.'

'What the hell David? What are you thinking? How did you find me?' She quietly yelled, conscious of the other passengers' attention.

'You don't think I wouldn't at least keep tabs on ya? It is the big brothers duty.' He gave the annoying cheeky grin, dimples showing. 'Sooo, where are we going?'

It was at this point that Alice came out of her coma-like state and looked round to see the grinning David Swan. As soon as his face came into her line of sight, she groaned and turned round.

'Bella? Why is the idiot on this plane?' She asked in her high-pitched, tinkling voice. David just stuck his tongue out at her, crossing his eyes.

'I'm just trying to find out this myself.' Bella replied, her scowl not leaving the much too pleased boy.

'Can't I have a holiday? Gosh! I feel so attacked right now!'

'You _will_ be attacked in a minute if you don't shut up!' Alice growled at him, not taking her eyes of the seat in front of her, almost burning holes into it.

'Easy now, little spitfire.' David grinned, miming zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.

'Please, David! Just go home! You don't know what you are getting yourself into!' Bella tried to reason with the stubborn eighteen year old boy.

After pretending to search for the imaginary key and "unzipping" his mouth, he smirked and began.

'I've got a bit of an idea. Don't think you can hide anything from me little Belly boo! If I remember correctly, and tell me if I'm wrong,' He started counting on his fingers, 'Vampires, werewolves, vengeful red-heads, jealous puppies, and a side of vampire ex-boyfriends.'

Bella groaned. 'You complete idiot! Why would you come with us if you knew the danger? Are you mad?'

'What? You think I'm mad? Who's the one going after a douchebag to save his sorry arse? I am going to help my clearly confused little sister! My family!'

'It doesn't matter anyway. Alice can just drag you off this plane and everything will be okay.' Bella said, huffing with her arms crossed.

'Actually Bella, he has to come.'

'What? How come?' Bella yelled as David just said 'Sweet.'

'Aro Volturi, one of the three kings, can with one touch read all the thoughts that has ever passed your mind. He will see that David possesses knowledge of our existence and will come for him, endangering more people.'

'Well, with that settled then,' He poked his face through Bella and Alice's seats and smirked at them both 'where are we going?'

The plane took off, towards Volterra and Edward.

The long flight towards Italy was unbearable for the two girls with the incessant talking of David Swan. The only thing they could think of to make him shut up not working.

'Come on guys! Don't ignore me!' David whined, trying to get into their line of vision.

'I'm going to go and get a car.' Alice mumbled, still trying to see Edward's decisions.

'Dave, for once in your life. Please shut up! Edward's life is in danger.' Bella said, tiredness showing in her voice.

'And whose fault is that? Edwards. He left you! And you are just running to save his annoyingly self-righteous ass! He is just a big pile of dicks with a gelled hairstyle.'

'God, David, I swear, if you open your mouth one more time, I will slap you silly.'

'You're telling me that? You should be at least be saving Edward Dickullen to do that to him. Not going to save him because you still apparently love him. You need to grow a backbone sis!' David snapped, you could see the rare seriousness in his eyes.

But Bella decided to just tune him out, ignoring his words. David just sighed, obviously annoyed with his sisters blatant disregard to his words.

'Let's just go.' David mumbled as a yellow Lamborghini smoothly rounded the corner towards the two Swans.

David followed Alice towards the huge doors below the clock tower. They both walked in to a very tense atmosphere.

'Bella, why don't you and, as it seems your brother as well, join the festivities.' Edward said to Bella, his arms wrapped around her protectively. David scoffed _. Yep, you are going to be able to keep her safe from these two strong, badass vampires Gel Pansy_. David thought to Edward.

'The humans come with us.' Said the larger of the two. And boy was he big.

'No, I don't think so.' Edward said, like he had a choice.

'Enough.' Came the smooth voice of another vampire entering the scene. 'Master Aro was wondering what was taking so long.'

' _Master_ Aro. Who calls people that?' David whispered to Bella. Bella turned towards him, her voice slightly shaking.

'Dave, they can hear you even if you whisper. Please, seriously, be quiet.' Bella whispered back.

'Right, Super hearing. They can hear us. So I should just shut up. Are you sure they can hear us. Do they lose their hearing from old age like us humble mortals?'

'Dave, shut. Up.' Bella snapped.

'But look at them, their walking statues sis!'

'David, I swear, I will go through with my threat of slapping you silly.'

'But Belly boo!'

'We can hear you.' Said the Larger one of the male vampires.

'Oh! Well, I always admired statues so, it was kinda a complement.' David said, grinning.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. How a human, possibly facing imminent death by the hands of half the people in his presence.

'What?'

'Statues! Come on! Aren't they worshipped or something?'

The larger one seemed to come out of his stupor and give a failed repressed, smile at the crazy young man.

'Oh, why you flatter me.' He said, before getting his emotionless expression on quickly at the disapproving glance from the other vampire.

'Oh! Sorry mate! Don't swing that way. Besides, wouldn't want to upset your friend over there for losing to this fine specimen that is moiré.'

Again, the two vampires fought hide a smile and rise to the jab that was crazily friendly.

All realising that they probably were not going to understand this human, they just chose to turn around and continue walking, leaving the tease hanging without a comeback.

David looked at all the people walking next to him. One person caught his attention though. The blonde girl who led the way. She appeared to be sixteen. The scowl on her face seemed permanent. However, to David, she was a goddess. Beautiful. He looked at the other vampires. They all gave her a wide berth, even the two macho male vampires. He couldn't understand, so he chose not to dwell on it. Instead, he chose to stare at the mysterious blonde girl, having a slightly dreamy look. One of the male vampires, the smaller of the two, David thought he heard the name Demetri mentioned, looked at him like he was crazy when he noticed David's staring at the blonde beauty.

'Ah, sister, see you were sent to get one and we come back with two... and a half.' Came another voice.

'Umm... Oi! I'm standing right here.' Said David, rolling his eyes at the startled new addition to the 'We want to kill you' vampire group.

Yet again, everyone stared at him.

'I think this is when you realise that we don't care. You are insignificant to us. So please would you shut your mouth.' Said Demetri. The evil vampire number 2 smirked with him. David just grinned at them, completely unaffected by the "death glares".

'What is wrong with you?'

'My mother and father wondered the same question. Now, they have just given up. It is one of life's greatest mysteries!' He gave some dramatic pauses for his unappreciated effect.

'I'm sure the question to life is not including you in the equation.' Came the drawl from the blonde goddess in front, who turned her head fractionally to David. All the people were staring at her as if she was a bomb. But David, to the female's secret delight, paid no mind to them. His attention was on _her_. She barely was able to stop herself from giving him a shy, but very confused smile. Not even her twin brother could look her in the eye, and this human was doing it without fear but something akin to affection.

'What?' He said in mock horrified shock, 'Well, that's news to me!' He joked.

By this time, most of the vampire guard present had forgotten Bella, Edward and Alice in favour of paying attention to the confusing and annoying young man. This continued for the rest of the trip, the vampires, though they would never admit it, were enraptured by the human, Jane the most (her name soon being revealed to David by a passing fearful comment).

They finally came to the giant big doors that finished that corridor. At his point, the ancient vampires had grown to, dare they say it, think of David Swan more differently. Instead of the reference of 'The weak human' it somehow was now 'David'.

When Felix, as it was soon realised, said 'Dibs.' looking to Bella, David turned and said, laughing, 'Dude! Guy code! Don't snack on my sister! Aren't there some rules of decency?'

And no one seemed to care apart from the two Cullens and Bella.

Jane pushed open the doors, revealing a crowd of Vampires lurking at the edge in the shadows in the circled shaped hall. At the main part, the three thrones, that were exactly the same to the painting the Swan siblings saw what seemed years ago in Carlisle's office, now stood proud and gleaming.

Aro, if David's memory served him correctly stood up. He had this manic, gleeful grin that was a little coo-coo... but then who was David to judge? Would make him a hypocrite.

'Ah, so Bella is alive and well after all! Oh I do love a happy ending!'

David hoped that maybe he loved the one were the good guys live. _Sorry Edward, you don't make the cut._

He grabbed hold of Edwards hand and held it tightly towards him. _Friend of your Gayward? I don't have anything against Homosexuals! Maybe you can romanticize us out of here with you stick you wave from your ass! Take one for the team Dickward!_

Edward shot David a death stare, snarling silently behind Bella's trembling back. This strangely received a few hisses from the surrounding vampires. _Oh yeah!_ _David the favourite._

Aro turned towards David with an amused smile. Well, your thoughts Young David Swan are something else! Would you give me the honour?'

At David's confused look, Alice quickly interrupted saying 'Aro can see every thought you have ever had.'

'Whoa! There is a name for that... Something between nosey and pervert! What about "me time"!' the three people he came with shot him a not-amused, disgusted look, whilst there was a snigger from Blondie at the thrones, scaring half the room with that, a couple through the crowds.

'Why, do not worry young David, I am not interested in that.'

'I don't know whether to be relieved or offended! What's wrong with this work of art? No wait, heard you have a wife. I've learned that women are the ones to be feared.'

This got a few smiles again by the facilely cheerful man, a couple of female vampires swooning. But not Jane. Jane Volturi does not swoon. So why, shocking everyone yet again, did the strange act of David's of turning around, finding Jane in the crowd and _winking_ at her cause her unbeating heart to do the mambo?

'Just let me read your mind.' Aro brought the attention back to the centre.

'Sure sure.'

Aro grabbed hold of his hand and stood there for a few minutes. When he finally let go, his hysterical laugh bounced and echoed through the Volterra Hall. It was continuous, and when he finally calmed down, he gave a genuine smile to the human. Then he turned to Bella and some drama happened with of which Edward was being over reactive, Alice giving shit ton of promises and Bella going on about love. David just watched, unconsciously standing next to Demetri as if they were best chums. His body, also strangely stood angled towards Jane, to all vampires notice except the humans, as if he was ready to jump in front of her to protect her, as laughable as it were.

David was enraptured, sure Jane was almost going to do the pain stare at his sister, but maybe Belly boop needed that pinch to get in the right direction? Only a millisecond though.

But even better? Edturd got in the way. The maniac grin David donned was enough to make others around him second glance him.

When it finally died down- Bella spoiling the fun with spouting about his darn soul- Aro turned, temper obviously rising, and said in a deadly voice, grin gone, 'What to do with you now.'

'how about if we give up Edward , we are allowed to get going?'

 **I am unsure if i should continue with this story, or make it into a one shot... thoughts?**


End file.
